You are My Sunshine
by TenshiOnna
Summary: A song fic to the lullaby You are My Sunshine. HeeroDuo implied. Heero never gets to confess his love to the one he cares for most.


This story had been written a long time ago. It was in a different context... and I'll probably change it again soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own The G-boys. They belong to Bandai and co.

_You are my sunshine_

Duo smiled and wrapped his hand around Heeros. The stoic boy stared out into the misty sea, the dawn approaching quickly. Duo leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Na, Hee-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Heero glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eye. His lips frowned slightly, and he removed his hand from Duos. "Nani?" The word was ripped from Heero's tightening throat. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the braided pilot with a menacing gleam in his eye.

"I just told you. I love you." Duo smiled and ran a hand across Heero's cheek. "I love you..." He swallowed a lump forming in his throat at the hard stare being returned. "Koi."

Heero's nose flared. His glare turned full on and his hands tightened into fists. "Baka. You are never to fall in love. That isn't our place." He turned on his heel and headed back towards the safe house.

_My only sunshine_

Duo stood there on the cliff. His eyes began to mist. Like the waters below. He turned and watched as a seagull flew along the cliff basin, swirling and dipping and riding the waves. He let a single small tear flow down his cheek and fall from his chin to stain the slightly damp dirt he stood on. Taking a deep breath he turned and followed in Heero's footsteps back to the house.

"Duo-chan!" Quatre smiled warmly and held a cup of tea towards Duo. His eyes flashed warily towards Heero who sat sipping at a cup while reading the newspaper. Quatre watched as Duo shook his head towards the cup of tea and walked out of the room. He felt his heart tighten and ache for the two lovers. He tilted his head to the side and stared intently at Heero. The cobalt colored eyes and the hard, set mouth. "Heero-kun?"

Heero turned and a small exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Knowing what was coming from the small Arab boy. "What is it Quatre?"

"What happened?"

Heero looked away and stared at the paper again, thankful that Trowa and Wufei were off at different places with different assignments. "Nothing that concerns you."

Quatre looked down trodden, but nodded. "Very well."

_You make me happy_

Heero sat down in the cockpit of his mecha and flipped the switches. His hands quickly typing in the series of numbers that turned on the giant. He ran some diagnostics and then radioed the two other mechas. "All ready?"

"Yes sir! I am ready to go. Green light here!" Duo barked laughingly into the com.

"Yes Heero, lets set off." Quatre replied.

_When skies are gray_

"Heero! Behind you!" Duo screamed over the com and dodged his own way through a barrage of bullets.

"Duo. Watch yourself." Heero stated calmly, as his saber tore through Leos and Taurus alike. He began to turn at the sound of Quatre struggling, when suddenly, Wing stumbled and Heero lost control for a fraction of a second, enough time for a Taurus to swoop in and make a strike with its own saber.

Duo stopped fighting at the shout from Heero. He turned and gasped at the site of three Taurus beating on the Wing gundam. "Heero!" Deathscythe turned from its own battle and fled towards the downed Wing. He ripped the first off and crushed the head unit with Deathscythes hand, before turning and slicing the other two in half, listening to the screams over the com unit.

Quatre watched horrified as Deathscythe, unknowing till the last moment, was shot with multiple guns, and bombarded with a laser from an overhanging carrier.

"Iiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Heero screeched as he watched Duo's face fade into a screen of gray fuzz.

_You'll never know dear_

Duo gasped and coughed as blood sprang forth from his lungs. He could feel one was compressed into a flat useless lump, and the other struggled to stay open and useful. His entire body hurt. He knew that death would hurt, but this was incredible. His mind wandered to different thoughts, different memories. He remembered the first time he saw L2, the first time he met Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. He felt tears burn his eyes, and he couldn't stop them. "Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. In kingdom come, thy will be done. On Earth as it is in Heaven."

Heero jumped from the cockpit and landed on the Deathscythe's still warm metal front. It was lying on its back, the gundanium was twisted and burnt, causing the God of Death's own weapon to become grisly like its gods namesake. Heero punched the open button repeatedly, he could feel his eyes burning, but no tears formed. He wouldn't let Duo see him cry. Ever.

Quatre fought off the remaining Leo and Taurus suits as Heero went to retrieve Duo from the wreckage. He turned Sandrock around as the last turned to flames. Watching he saw as Heero pounded futilely on the cockpit door. "Heero! Stand back!" Quatre gently picked the bent metal with Sandrocks strong hand, and ripped the door off. He felt tears stream down his cheeks at the site inside the small cockpit.

_How much I love you_

Heero jumped into the small space and his lungs didn't pull in any air. The entire cockpit was filled with the stench of blood. But the only blood was on the dying boy who sat in the cockpit chair. Heero fell to his knees, straddling the boy, and he picked him gently.

Duos head lolled back, his strength leaving him as he watched rather than felt Heero pick him up. "Heero..." He choked on his word and felt more of his life leave him. He watched as tears fell from his lovers eyes, watched as Heero's lips trembled and quaked and moved with flowing emotions.

"Du-" Heero couldn't hold them back anymore. "Duo! Don't die please!" He hugged the small boy to him and stood looking up at Sandrock. "Quatre! Please! Take us to a hospital!"

Quatre gently picked them up and shielded them. He made the thrusters burn as much as they would. 'Fly my Sandrock. Fly as fast as you can. Go!' He began to cry as the distance to the nearest city stretched on forever.

_Please don't take_

Heero raced into the hospital doors, his feet barely touching the ground. His arms held Duo, held him to this world. His frail figure and light weight making Heero afraid of breaking him. The first time he ever felt that this bundle of energy and happiness was mortal. "ONEGAI! Onegai!"

Duo could hear Heero shouting, but he didn't know where he was. 'Heero...' His lips formed the unvoiced word. He could feel his grip on life slipping away. Like when you fall into the depths of sleep, the grip on reality was disappearing. He was frightened, and yet there wasn't enough strength in him to be afraid. Suddenly the warmth that had surrounded him disappeared and a soft background for his body replaced it. But Duo didn't notice, for he wasn't in his body anymore. He left, to watch over Heero. To be with Heero forever, and never again would he see the face he loved so much.

_My sunshine_

Heero set Duo on the bed they had brought for him. He ran with the paramedics down the aisles. And he watched as Duo left him behind. He could feel his heart break, and he stumbled. He fell. The hard ground caused the breath to be knocked out of him as his knees hit. His mouth hung open and his eyes glazed over. He could see Duo's laughing face, and dancing form ahead, twirling through the halls, beckoning him to memories that seemed so long ago.

_Away_

"_Heero, koi."_

"_Hm?"_

"_If I die... Will you remember me always?"_

"_Don't speak of such things."_

_Laughter. "But... what if."_

_He was silenced with a kiss._


End file.
